


Boomerang

by Misti1987



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Broken Up, Love, M/M, PissedoffMickey, Post Break Up, Post S6, Sad, Songfic, SorryIan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misti1987/pseuds/Misti1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--Song Fic---   </p><p>Ian shows up at Mickey's after Mickey gets out of prison, Mickey is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Boomerang - Jana Kramer 
> 
> The first time I heard this song, Mickey and Ian popped into my head automatically. This is the first fic in what will be a series of song fics. There are so many out there that inspire me to write about these boys. 
> 
> If there's a song that reminds you of gallavich, or that you'd like to see a one-shot for, let me know.

 

_Baby your forgetting that you’re the  
_One that called it quits__

_I ain't you’re boomerang_  
_I ain't the kind of thing_  
_That you can throw away and watch it_  
_Circle back around_

 

 

Ian stands on the street looking at the house in front of him. He does that a lot, ever since he found out Mickey was out, he doesn't even know if he's in there right now, he just watches, he can't help himself, he can't stop it, he just has to see him and occasionally he does, sees him walk out of the house and leave, Mickey sees him, he know's he does. He never crosses the street to see him and Mickey just glances and puts his head back down and walks off. Every single time.

 

Mickey watches from the window. Again. Gallagher is standing across the street again and he's had enough. Why is he doing this? Torture? He's the one that walked out, the one that refused to visit the entire time he was in prison, he was the one that left. So why was he standing across the street looking like a lost puppy?

"What do you want?!?" Ian hears Mickey call. Ian practically jumps at the sound. The voice of his ex-pouring through him.

"Want to talk to you!" he calls back, still unmoving. Mickey just shakes his head and goes back inside, slamming the door.

 

"The fucking nerve!" Mickey screams scratching at the tattoo that now felt like poison on his chest. "How fucking dare he!!??!" He yells to the empty house.

 

Ian huffs and walks across the street, and throws the door open, catching Mickey screaming out to the empty room. "Mick!" He yells to get his attention.

"OUT!!!" Mickey screams at him, whipping around, anger seething from his body. He knows that look. Mickey is ready for a fight.

"Just...Mickey...Please...I'm sorry..."

_Don’t know what game you’re playing  
Begging me to stay when you sent me on my way_

Mickey felt himself boil over. "NO! You left, you walked away, and okay, you wanted this done, it's done, you left me to rot in there asshole. You didn't just throw this relationship away, you threw away the friendship with it, whatever we had built all these years, so go fuck yourself. Get the fuck out of my house!" Mickey screams.

 

Mickey slams his fist in the nearest wall as a warning. His eyes harden, Ian can see it, he's been on the receiving end of that anger once or twice in his life, but never like this, never has Mickey had the look of completely being destroyed in his eyes when looking at Ian. Ian hangs his head, tempted to run out the door, but at the same time tempted to let Mickey hit him. He deserved it, he knew that.

"Hit me." He whispers.

 

"Excuse me? You think giving me permission to beat the shit out of you, changes this? Think it will make it better? We fight, and then we just what? Start kissing, go back to the way it was? Fuck you. Go home, Gallagher. Go home to your family or your boyfriend, or whatever, I don't care. I'm done. Me and You. DONE!!!" Mickey lets out, trying to hold back the tears. Not happening, not until he leaves.

 

"No. I'm not leaving. Hit me. I know it won't make it better. I hurt you. Want me to recite it for you. I will. I forced you to come out." He started.

"Shut up. I'm warning you." Mickey says glaring at him.

"I got sick, You took care of me, washed me, made me eat, watched me fall apart, got me help, I took your kid, cheated on you, I ran away, again and again, I still broke up with you. Watched as you got put away for years, I took what we had and spat in your face when you told me you loved me. want more?" Ian says.

"Fuck off," Mickey says taking a step forward.

_Don’t know what game you’re playing  
Begging me to stay when you sent me on my way_

"I promised to wait and I didn't...I met someone, told him you were a piece of shit. Joked about our relationship. I made a joke out of us. Doesn't that piss you off!!??!!" Ian yells and Mickey can't take it anymore.

When his fist flies into Ian's jaw, it feels so good. but he can't do this, he steps back.

"Just leave Ian. You found someone else, I already knew that just go away." He says finally breaking, tears falling down his face.

"I loved you, you prick, gave you everything, and you threw me away. Why are you here? this what you want? Didn't see me fall apart enough? Wanted more? Well, you got it. Are you done?" Mickey says sobbing.

"No. I'll never be done," Ian whispers pulling himself off the ground wiping the blood from his mouth.

 

"I fucking love you! It wasn't all sunshine and roses ya know? You broke my heart too...so many times...and I forgave you...Forgive me!" Ian yells, pleading.

"Fuck you," Mickey says.

 

"You had time to get me back, you didn't want it. What happened? He leave you because you're fucking crazy? Too bad for you. Get out. I'm done." Mickey says.

"That what you think of me? I'm crazy?" Ian asks sounding broken.

"No. I just think you're an asshole." Mickey says.

 

 

"That I am. A crazy asshole, who has been in love with you since I was a sixteen-year-old kid, chasing after you like a bitch. I loved you then, and I love you now. I got all messed up, but that was never not true Mick." Ian starts crying, and Mickey turns away.

 

"Don't do this," Mickey whispers.

"What?" Ian asks.

"Don't do this. I can't. I can't do this with you again. If you give a damn, You'll walk out that door." Mickey whispers feeling his resolve breaking a tiny bit.

"I can't. I'll leave, for now, but I will be back every day until you see that I left you once, and I'm not doing it again."

Mickey doesn't say anything, he just watches Ian as he steps closer.

"thought you were leaving?" Mickey says and Ian shakes his head.

 

  
"One more thing," Ian says and doesn't wait for Mickey to respond and grabs Mickey and plants a kiss on his lips. He doesn't wait for Mickey to kiss back, he knows he won't. "and one day, you'll kiss me back. Until then I wait Like I promised." Ian says and walks out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to get this one out there for a while. But I just hadn't written a fic to go with the song yet. So here it is. let me know what you think. 
> 
> Back to my multi's for now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Much love. xoxo


End file.
